


Ma famille

by LunaQueen



Series: Trois fois rien [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Identity Issues, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Rejection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: On a tous une famille de sang, mais, quand celle-ci nous abandonne, que nous reste-t-il ? Ils nous restent notre vraie famille. Celle que l'on s'est construite au fil du temps, celle qui sera toujours là, quoi qu'il arrive. Celle qui nous connaît réellement, pour ce que nous sommes.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Trois fois rien [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988014
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	Ma famille

**Author's Note:**

> Je n'avais pas prévu d'introduire Fanny aussi tôt, mais la voilà, j'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi. 
> 
> Jour 4 : Famille (que je n'ai pas pu poster hier paske journée compliquée)

La famille était un sujet sensible pour tous les trois.

Matthew, particulièrement, qui ne voulait même pas en entendre parler. Il leur avait d'ailleurs fallu bien du temps et de la patience avant qu'il ne s'ouvre à eux sur son enfance et son adolescence, toutes deux pour le moins chaotiques et pas des plus heureuses. Il avait fini par leur avouer n'avoir jamais été proche de sa sœur et son frère, de douze et quinze ans ses aînés. Ses parents ne le supportaient pas, le trouvaient trop différent, trop extraverti. Pas assez dans le moule, contrairement à leurs deux autres enfants qui, eux, n'avaient eu aucun mal à suivre le modèle qu'ils leur avaient inculqué. Ils avaient bien tenté de l'y faire rentrer, de gré ou de force, mais toutes leurs tentatives n'avaient fait qu'accentuer le fossé déjà profond entre eux, éloignant ce fils qu'ils n'avaient jamais réellement considéré comme tel. Aujourd'hui, son père enterré, sa mère clouée dans une maison, probablement plus pour longtemps considérant sa santé déficiente, il n'entretenait presque plus aucun lien avec le reste du clan familial. Affirmer qu'il en avait souffert aurait été un mensonge, mais il traînait des regrets comme un prisonnier traîne ses erreurs.

Même pardonnés, il ne pourrait jamais complètement les oublier.

Emma, quant à elle, avait hérité d'une mère très peu ouverte d'esprit et d'un père aux abonnés absents. Fille unique, elle avait partagé les vingt-deux premières années de sa vie avec des démons plus grands qu'elle. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Thomas, et ses propres démons, qu'ils étaient parvenus à vaincre ensemble, après bien des efforts acharnés. Le jeune homme ayant toujours été l'archétype du gendre idéal, il avait été accueilli à bras ouverts. Pour Matthew, en revanche, cela n'avait pas tout à fait été la même histoire. Premièrement, il était à l'opposé de Thomas. Là où ce dernier était calme, souriant, diplomate, _parfait en tous points_ , Matthew était simplement lui-même. Il n'en avait rien à faire de l'image qu'il pouvait bien renvoyer et n'hésitait pas à sortir les griffes si l'envie l'en prenait. Chose que Thomas ne se serait jamais permis.

Chose que certaines personnes n'acceptaient pas. La mère d'Emma en faisait partie.

Ou, du moins, en avait fait partie.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait appris à connaître l'homme derrière la façade et à l'apprécier, surtout. Et Emma la soupçonnait de l'adorer tout autant que Thomas. Bien sûr, elle avait mis du temps à accepter leur relation si particulière et qu'elle n'avait cessé de juger hors-normes, mais ils osaient espérer, tous les trois, que les années changeraient sa façon de penser.

Et c'était en quelque sorte le cas. Même si cela prenait vraiment beaucoup de temps. Au moins, maintenant, elle voulait bien les recevoir à déjeuner ensemble, pas juste Emma et Thomas ou Emma et Matthew. Ils s'en contentaient, ils se rendaient bien compte qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de lui en demander plus qu'elle n'était capable de donner.

Pour Thomas, la situation avait été quelque peu compliquée. Il avait toujours été très proche de sa famille, de ses parents, de sa sœur, de ses grands-parents et toute cette parfaite harmonie avait explosé lorsqu'il leur avait annoncé l'arrivée de Matthew dans leur ménage. Non seulement ils n'avaient pas voulu le rencontrer, n'avaient même pas voulu en entendre parler, mais en plus ils avaient coupé tout contact avec Thomas, refusant de répondre à ses appels ou de lui ouvrir la porte quand il faisait le déplacement jusqu'à chez eux. Ils s'en étaient même pris à Emma, lui reprochant d'avoir laissé tout cela arriver sans rien faire, lui ordonnant de reprendre les choses en main.

Cela avait été le coup dur pour Thomas et ils avaient bien failli abandonner, repartir en arrière et tout laisser tomber. Se laisser tomber. Matthew en tout cas l'avait voulu, incapable de voir son amant souffrir autant à cause de lui. Mais ce dernier avait catégoriquement refusé, parce que, même s'il aimait sa famille plus que tout, il ne pouvait pas les laisser lui dicter sa vie ou ses choix. Il ne voulait pas les laisser les séparer, il ne le supporterait pas non plus. Emma se contenta de les consoler et de les apaiser du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle savait bien que seul le temps pourrait soigner les plaies béantes qui faisaient saigner leur cœur en continu.

Seule sa sœur, qu'il chérissait comme le plus précieux des trésors, avait refusé de suivre la haine infondée et insensée de ses parents. Fanny adorait tout autant Emma que Matthew et passait régulièrement les voir, s'attardait le temps d'une soirée avec eux ou juste leur déposait des petits plats qu'elle confectionnait. Elle connaissait, d'une certaine manière, le rejet que subissait son frère. Peu à peu, elle aussi devenait une déception pour la famille. À presque trente-cinq ans, elle était célibataire, sans enfants et sans envie aucune de remédier à cette situation. Autant dire que leurs parents voyaient dans son comportement un besoin de se faire remarquer ; comme Thomas qui sortait avec deux personnes, elle s'obstinait à rester toute seule.

Sauf que, seule, elle ne l'était pas, ne l'avait jamais été. Elle avait des tas d'amis, des associations dans lesquelles elle dépensait beaucoup d'énergie, ses collègues, ses voisins avec qui elle entretenait de très bons rapports. Et puis, plus que tout, elle les avait eux. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti l'urgence de se caser, n'en voyait pas réellement l'intérêt pour être honnête.

Elle était heureuse ainsi, tout comme Thomas était heureux avec ses deux amants, n'était-ce pas là tout ce qui comptait ?

Longtemps, ils avaient idéalisé leurs parents, s'étaient imaginé qu'ils les accepteraient pour ce qu'ils étaient, sans jamais les remettre en question, sans jamais s'offenser de leurs décisions, sans jamais les repousser. Ils réalisaient à présent qu'ils avaient eu tort. Et, bien sûr, c'était douloureux, bien sûr, ils avaient eu l'impression de se prendre un coup de poing en pleine figure, mais c'était sûrement pour le mieux.

Il était temps pour chacun d'eux de fonder sa propre famille.

Et elle commençait par les gens sur qui ils pouvaient s'appuyer quand le monde autour d'eux s'écroulait.


End file.
